U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,741 to Montgomery discloses a headband with a hair piece device for supplementing existing hair. The hair piece base couples to a crown piece, so that a U-shaped headband, made of flexible plastic material holds the hairpiece in place on the scalp. Montgomery also discloses that the headband may have teeth that grips the scalp. U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,495 to Lane et al. discloses a partial cap hair accessory for supplementing the natural hair of a user to be worn only at the rear portion of the head. A head band attachment for Lane et al's claimed invention is not disclosed. U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0178902 to Moeszinger discloses an adjustable head band and hair extension holding construction for attaching supplemental hair. The head band is made of fabric which may include satin, and has adjusting clasps for increasing or decreasing the circumference of the head band relative to the size of the wearer's head. Moeszinger also discloses that the headband conceals the hair extensions that are attached underneath the headband, but it is not disclosed that the fabric portion of the headband is concealed under the wearer's natural hair when worn.